When worlds collide chap, 1
by Rekka
Summary: The first chapter of when worlds collide. there is mild violence and swearing.


## Legends #1  


### When Worlds Collide  
Chapter 1: A New Life? New Armors? New Ronins? 

-Present -The Dock near the Koji Mansion-  
Ryo ran quickly through the trees hoping he wouldn't be spotted by anyone.  He saw the water sparkling ahead. He ran as hard as he could. He ended on the end of the dock. He sat down quickly and shut his eyes.   
"Y'know wildfire, if you want to be inconspicuous, you might not wear red sub armor. Neutral colors would help." Ryo jumped. "God, Anubis, y'know you don't have to do that."  
"But it was so much fun, Ryo. I have some information that might be just the slightest bit important to you."  
"What's up, Anubis?"   
"A legend."  
"Do you mean the Ronin Legend?"  
"Partly."  
"Clarify that for me, please."  
"There's this legend about a melody so beautiful that people would cry about even before they heard it." "So," intoned Ryo. "What the hell has that to do with any of us anymore. The end is eminent. Six months, four days, five hours and three, no two minutes."   
"What if I told you this perfect melody could negate the destruction that our wonderful friend Talpa set upon this world.." Ryo nearly fell of the dock.

-Future-Paradise Theater: Kilroy's Last Concert -  
Rekka paced the room backstage. Posters in frames hung on every wall. "Kilroy. On in five." Rekka Kilroy shook her head as a feeling of uneasiness sprang out of her. She picked up her spotless white guitar and walked out of the room. She smiled as she noticed her band pick up their misc. stage materials. "Rock and Roll!" She shouted. They followed her through the labyrinth of passageways to the stage. The stage was pitch dark. There were rumors that the MMM, the Majority for Musical Morality was going to crash the concert. < Hah. Rumors > If they hadn't appeared by now, they weren't going to. The crowd began to stir. The stage lit up bringing the fans from Their seats. "Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy," they shouted. The band launched into the first song as quickly as they could.

-about an hour later-  
< The concerts going better than I thought;> Kilroy launched into the final song. "I flip the switch on my laservideo and there's a man staring back at me. He starts to speak in a voice so righteous, about the sins of society. He's got the answers to all my problems, says he'll decide what I should hear and see. I try to turn to another station, but all I get is more of his morality. Morality." Guitar solo. But we are the kids of a new generation and we won't stand for this mind control, we're going change this world we live in. We're goin' bring back the Rock 'n' Roll! So if I can, I'm going break from this prison. Gonna get out and join in the fight. Take a chance on what I believe in Win or lose, I know it's right.  
'Cause it's high time.  
For us to start a revolution.  
High time  
Just like an A-bomb explosion.  
High time  
It ain't the music that's in question  
High time  
It's more the Freedom of expression.  
High"-the theater sound went dead.  Kilroy checked her mike. It wasn't working right. The lights went dead. Her eyes adjusted to the light.  She could barely hear anything over the crowd. A member of the MMM stood there, in front of her. She called out a member of the band, "Paul where are you? Is your equipment working?" The MMM member grabbed her guitar. Kilroy was so surprised she let him have it. He ran over with it and slammed it against another member of the MMM's head. The wounded kid fell to the ground. It was so dark, she was sure she had been the only one who had seen it. " Hey, Kid, are you okay?" she called out to the kid. He didn't answer or move.

Yet another MMM member came up behind her. "Rekka Orin Chanara Kilroy. You are under arrest for murder." She was carried off the stage. _ She looked around, seeing the other members of the band being arrested as well. How could this happen to a Platinum rock star? Kilroy was led to an armored car. Nothing was said. Except in the armored car the forehead of Rekka Kilroy began to glow with a faint gold symbol._

-Present-Same Dock-  
"Tell me how." Anubis summoned up a portal of a girl at a rock concert with longish golden hair. "Who's that?" He asked. "One of the legendary singers. A rock star." Anubis conjured up another image. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes that sat at a bar. "The other."  
"How could they possibly have anything to do with each other? They are so different form each other."   
"No, they're not. They're really much the same kind of people. Rebellious, young, daring. The perfect candidates for the Ronin Warriors."  
"Tell me about how this all falls into place."  
"Well. When the existence was created, a number of guardians were created to protect it. All the guardians could sing beautifully as their creator and ours, I'm assuming loved to hear music so that he made it their only weapon. One-day a darkness quite like Talpa came and destroyed them all except for two. Those two." "Why those two?"  
"Well, besides having perfect voices they also had true love for one another. Which they weren't supposed to have. They succeeded in destroying the darkness. In a kamikaze mission. They died together." "If they died..."  
"They were granted immortality and have lived out many, many lives. One time, I believe they were Anthony and Cleopatra. And another time they were the people Romeo and Juliet were based on. Those two people I showed you before are they. They helped to created the armors, but the armors they helped to create are different from the ones today."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When the armors were originally created..."  
"Get on with it"  
"The bearer was also…it also contained a legendary animal. And it seems there are 11 armors instead of 9. They own the last two. It's called a double armor. It's the same armor except a different animal, weapons, and sure kill."  
Ryo pulled a notebook out of his pocket"What's the name of their armor, weapons, sure kill, and animals?"  
"Temparan. Ring of death for her, gun blade for him. Don't know sure kill. Phoenix and dragon."  
"What is 'Temparan'?"  
"The armor of the weather."  
"What're their virtues?"  
"Rebirth and Truth."  
"Where do they live?"  
"A place called Chicago."  
"I know where that is."  
"No you don't. A new problem. They're from the future. 2198. A portal will be opened up for Strata and Torrent to go through."  
"Why are they in the future, and why do we have to get them then. Why can't we just use the ones from today."?  
"There is no record of them being alive today. And that's when they meet again. And they need to be stronger so they can go save their time."  
"When and why do Ro and Cye go through?"  
"I don't exactly know"

-Courtroom-Future-  
Rekka sat in the courtroom. "The verdict. Guilty as charged. I hereby sentence you to a term of life in jail in the Righteous Prison Ship for Rock and Roll Misfits where you truly belong. As a murderer."

Rekka stood up graciously. "I didn't kill that man." The judge gave the signal for her to be taken away. The guards escorted her out of the room. But then as they thought she was gone. "Hold on. I have something to say."

-Future-Bar-  
Jonathan Chance sat with a gloomy look on his face. His underground movement had no good missions. "Wait. Hold on, I have something to say" Every head in that bar turned to give their attention to Kilroy. The laservideo showed Rekka Kilroy looking defiantly at the judge.

"I did not kill that man, nor will I ever kill anyone and the only thing I'm guilty of is freedom of speech." She turned to look right at Righteous. "You think you can silence it just by putting me away? Well, you're wrong. Rock and Roll doesn't mean sex and drugs, it means freedom. Freedom to sing about whatever you want to. Or say whatever you want to. Last time I checked this was a democracy and we still had a bill of rights. Not any more, I guess. Anyway, you'll never find all the underground movements. Not in time, anyway. One of them is bound to succeed. All it needs is a chance. And one last, last thing," Rekka paused dramatically, "Go to hell, Righteous!" She threw her head back defiantly. "Rock and Roll will never die. But then again it's not the music that's in question is it. It's really more the freedom of expression. Time has a way of bringing even mountains down. I say rebel. Listen to what ever music you want and speak your mind whenever you can. It's the only way to be heard. That's all I have to say." Rekka was led out of the courtroom.   
"Don't let it end!" Rekka simply smiled.

-Bar-  
"All it needs is a chance." Jonathan stared at Kilroy. He had no idea what that meant but that sure as hell sounded to him like a legacy. "Thank you, Kilroy," he whispered. She had given him his hope rejuvenated.

Jonathan Chance smiled broadly at the figure. Vinnie glanced at Jonathan. A remarkable change had just gone over him.  He still had to contact his partner and the Ancient. One of the bonuses about this all being written beforehand in fate or destiny was that you knew whom to contact. He picked up the phone. He froze time in the bar using a freeze spell. "Doi che"   
"Hello. May I please speak to Lieutenant Vanish. Codeword: Melody." He drummed his fingers on the bar top. "Hello Vincent." "Hey Alec."   
"How are things going?"   
"Not quite ready yet. Maybe in a year in a half when things develop anymore than they are."   
"I agree. Shall you contact the ancient, or shall I?"   
"I will. How is Kilroy doing?"  
"You know, rebellious as always. She really knows how to piss off Righteous. Don't forget to tell the Ancient that they must return here after they save the world then."   
"I wont. How much was brain-washed?"  
"Hardly any. There's a good point to them being so vibrant."   
"Have to go. Goodbye." "Goodbye." Vinnie hung up the phone.   
"Doi che," he said giving the reversal for the freeze spell.   
As guardians of the legendary singers, Vinnie and Alec were bound to immortality for them. This thing with the past and the ancient would be the first time either of the singers would be without them.  
"God help us if they screw up." 


End file.
